Heart of Dragons
by Sahna
Summary: Suichi is the prince, but his father has dismissed him as useless. His desperate quest for a friend leads him to Karasu, but only until he has to choose which of 2 demons he will marry. SuichixKarasu, SuichixYoko, Warnings: AUAR, drama, shonenai, angst
1. Chapter 1

"I wasn't expecting to be able to say this directly to you, Your Majesty," surprised but determined amethyst met haughty topaz for a brief moment, "but I know where you son has been going at night."

"Do you? I wasn't even aware he's been leaving," The king replied, looking up from his carefully manicured nails once more.

Although he was momentarily taken aback by the king's noncommittal answer and lack of concern for his only son, the visitor quickly regained his calm. "Your Majesty…His Highness has been sneaking out every night for the past few weeks and-and visiting the SM-pire."

Obviously that had gotten the king's attention. He looked up and met his guest's eyes for a long minute, all traces of amusement gone. "How did you acquire this information?"

He had been afraid of that question. Both lying and being truthful could have disastrous consequences, but he was not a liar. He sighed. "I am the one whom your son…requests…every night."

There was another long moment of awkward silence. Finally the king raised an eyebrow. "You've got some nerve, barging in here and telling me this." He paused as the other demon swallowed. "Nerve is exactly what Suichi is missing. I wonder if you'd consider marrying my son…?"

The word had just as much force as a brick. The room spun wildly for a fraction of a second and his black boot slid backwards a single step. "Your Maje—_me!?­_ But I'm—he's…" The demon paused to regain his poise. "I'm honored, Your Majesty, but—I have to say no." What he wasn't going to say was that he disagreed with the king. Suichi did have nerve, quite a lot of it. But it was more subtle, more controlled, than that of most other people. But he had nerve, and it became obvious to anyone who had spent any time with him in a relaxed setting. And he had been under the assumption that the boy's own father, king or not, would have known Suichi well enough to know that the boy had more balls than anyone else the demon could think of.

The king sighed, a note of disappointment escaping with it. "Oh well. You can see I'm getting desperate…" he smiled. "Was that all you had to tell me?" The demon nodded. "Then thank you for telling me. You may go."

----

Suichi rounded the corner absentmindedly and collided with the black-clad figure exiting through the main door. "Oof…I'm sorry," he sighed, glancing up. Emerald eyes widened in shock. "Karasu! What-What are you doing here!?"

Suichi was smart enough to notice the guilt that briefly flashed across the raven's eyes. Karasu averted his gaze and focused instead on a bird that was methodically building its nest in the tree behind the prince. Suichi frowned and answered the question himself. "You were telling my father, weren't you?" Karasu nodded.

"Why?"

His gentle eyes locked with Suichi's anxious ones. "It's not because I don't want you to come back; it's just that…well, you're the _prince_. And I feel like you shouldn't be degrading yourself by returning every night."

So many defiant explanations raced through Suichi's mind, but he knew now wasn't the time, and that feet away from the ever watchful guards wasn't the place. "Didn't I already tell you that Father doesn't care where I go or what I do?" he sighed. "So you've wasted your time telling him."

Karasu smiled Suichi's favorite smile. "We'll see."

----

As Suichi had predicted, his father did not forbid him from returning. All he said on the matter when he brought it up over dinner was, "Out of curiosity, Suichi, how _were_ you sneaking out at night?"

The redhead smiled. "Your guards are ridiculously easy to bribe, Father."

The king frowned a little, but changed the subject. "I want you to be there with me when I speak tomorrow morning. You don't have to say anything; just stand there and look pretty. After all, you're so good at it."

Suichi merely nodded, but inwardly he fumed. Coming from any other parent the remark would have been a friendly jest, but Suichi knew his father well enough to understand that he meant, "standing there and looking pretty is just about all you're good for."

The king studied the redhead's face a moment more—no doubt to see how Suichi had reacted to the insult—before returning his attention to the steak on his plate. Suichi did likewise, taking solace in his upcoming nighttime excursion.

Abruptly, his father spoke again. "You have two more guests arriving tomorrow as well. I happen to have a high opinion of both of them, so don't reject them both immediately as you have all the others."

_You have a high opinion of them? Hardly. More likely that you have a high opinion of their fathers._ Suichi didn't voice his thoughts but merely sighed.

----

Suichi bit back a laugh at the disbelieving look on Karasu's face. "Father never said a word," he said smugly.

"I can't believe that," Karasu muttered. "What responsible parent would knowingly let their only child come here…especially when that child is the prince…"

"I told you," Suichi whispered unhappily, "my father doesn't care." He sank miserably onto the bed and closed his eyes.

He only heard the rustle of Karasu's long hair as the raven shook his head. "Father's permission or not, I can't understand how you can _want_ to be here, how you can _want_ me to demoralize you when you're the _prince_."

"Because what if I don't want to be the prince!?" Suichi cried out, raising indignant eyes. "I'm so tired of being scorned…I'm too feminine, too weak, too indecisive…nothing I do is good enough…every move I make is criticized…what if, for the few hours I have a night here, I want to be a normal person? Everyone else treats me like I'm someone special, because I am, but I didn't ask for this! If I had my way I wouldn't _be _the damn prince!" His voice lost the small note of hysteria it had gained as he spoke. "Karasu…I know this sounds silly, but…you're quite possibly the only person who treats me the same as you would anyone else—"

"Because I didn't know who you were!" Karasu interrupted.

"—and I don't want that to change," Suichi finished. "Please…as strange as this is, you're really the only friend I have. Please don't get scared away like everyone else just because you know who I am."

"I can't run away, even if I wanted to, Suichi, you know that. You specified that I was who you wanted, and so I have no choice." Karasu smiled at the boy reassuringly. "But…I know this is a rather personal question…I don't understand how someone with so much pride—and you are proud, Suichi, even if you don't realize it—can stand being tied up and beaten down…"

Suichi smiled. "I don't know either. I guess I'm just weirdly masochistic." _Or maybe I really am weak…maybe pain makes me feel safe and protected. Or maybe I'm just so desperate for affection of any kind that I really have lost all my pride._


	2. Chapter 2

"And finally, I have decided that my son does not possess the qualities that every good ruler needs. Therefore, I am removing the title of heir from him and bestowing it instead on whomever Suichi marries. I'm sure Suichi is delighted to hear this, as he has expressed the fact that he does not want to be king many times."

On the contrary, Suichi could feel blood trickling out from under his blunt fingernails as they gouged the railing of the balcony upon which he stood behind his father. He was trembling in rage and humiliation. A beast that had been lying dormant in Suichi's chest finally awoke. It raised its monstrous head and its furious roar drowned out all other sound. The beast sprang at the kings unprotected back, restrained only by the weak constraints of Suichi's ribcage. With smoking nostrils and flaming eyes it flung itself against its prison twice in rapid succession, backed off, and charged, matching the raging pace of Suichi's heartbeat. Not wanting to clue his father in on just how much he hated him at that second, Suichi pulled his face back under control and managed to follow him calmly back inside.

"Your Majesty, Yoko Kurama and Kuronue have arrived," a messenger muttered. Suichi scowled again, listening to the smoky snarl that rumbled through his ears. Now was so not the best time for greeting potential kings.

Much of his fury died, however, as he entered his father's study and met the topaz eyes of the silver fox demon. The rest of it disappeared as the boy's eyes flickered to the violet pair of the bat demon standing beside him. _I see why father sees possibilities with these two… unless one of them turns out to be some cruel and uncontrollable jerk, than as of right now I have no reason to reject either of them…_ Suichi surprised himself by being able to smile sincerely at both of them, even though shame still gnawed fiercely on what was left of his dilapidated pride. The beast retreated for the time being, backing into its lair, still alert.

Suichi's mind wandered during his father's question-and-answer round with the pair. He picked up from the little he did pay attention to that both of them had enough natural spunk that the king was completely unable to intimidate them. And both seemed to instinctually know just how insolent they could be without angering the king. In Suichi's book, both traits were worth more than all the rich parents in the world.

----

Yoko answered the king's obnoxious questions with all the cheer he could muster, while quietly raging at him. He could already hear his own father's gleeful voice telling him that he'd better as hell marry the damn prince so that Yoko would be king, and he, the father of the king. His own problems aside, he watched Suichi carefully for the return of any sign of the fury Yoko had watched distort his beautiful face as the king had disinherited him. Even though Suichi's eyes eventually glazed over from boredom, the rage did not return.

Finally, the king was finished with his interrogation and Yoko saw Suichi return to Earth with a shocking amount of force. He exchanged a nervous look with Kuronue as the king asked Suichi whether or not he could consider marrying either of them.

Maybe it was the sound of his father's voice, or maybe it was the word "marry," but something reminded Suichi that he was supposed to be angry. The boy's jaw clenched and it was a moment before he spoke. When he did his voice was low and tight.

"I think I could survive if I married either of them," he said in a brave attempt to stay light.

"Then I'll leave you boys alone." The king swept out of the room.

Immediately Suichi sank backwards into the luxurious armchair behind him and massaged his closed eyelids with one hand. Yoko glanced at Kuronue, who was caught off guard by the prince's sudden change in demeanor, and hesitantly took a step towards the boy.

Suichi looked up. "I'm sorry, I know I'm being rude but you really did pick a bad day to visit…"

"You must be so pissed," Yoko responded before he could stop himself. He kicked himself mentally and opened his mouth to apologize, but Suichi laughed.

"That just about sums it up," he agreed. Yoko watched the smile that had lit up his face fade. "It's true that I never relished the idea of being king…and I had a feeling that something like that was going to happen…I just didn't expect him to do it in _public_." Suichi looked up over Yoko's shoulder at Kuronue, who was still lurking a few feet back. "I don't bite, you know," he said, smiling again.

Kuronue smirked. "I know. I'm trying to figure out the best way to make Yoko look stupid without seeming too obvious about it…"

Suichi laughed again, the sound rushing through Yoko's body like pleasantly warm water. The fox glared at Kuronue, more annoyed than anything.

It was Kuronue's turn to become serious. "You OK, Your Highness?"

Suichi shook his head. "It's Suichi. I hate being formal." He didn't answer Kuronue's question directly. "I'm so fed up with him lately…I don't know why he hates me so much, why he can't just accept that I'm not like him. He's so impatient to just marry me off and let someone else deal with me, and that hurts."

Something flickered in Kuronue's lavender eyes, but he didn't venture to explain. Yoko watched Suichi's eyes travel from his own eyes to Kuronue's, catching that strange glimmer a heartbeat before it vanished. _I wonder what's going through his head right now…_ The fox fought his natural curiosity for a long time before he won.

"Suichi…I can tell now's not the best time. I can see your patience is wearing thin, and I honestly don't blame you. Should we leave?"

The redhead looked guilty as he nodded. "I'm sorry…I feel horrible for being so rude but I don't think I've never been so angry in my life! Just…give me a day or two, please."

Kuronue asked the question that had been bothering Yoko. "Er…where are we sleeping while we're here?"

Suichi rose from his chair in a graceful, fluid motion that belied the tension in his entire body. "There should be someone outside waiting to show you to your rooms."

----

_They're both so nice…so sincere…I feel like I can trust them. But…I'm not so sure I want to marry anyone just yet, especially because it would mean I wouldn't be able to see Karasu_…Suichi looked from one to the other, topaz to amethyst, and back again, fearing the decision he would eventually have to make. He caught the fading embers of the something that had gleamed in Kuronue's eyes, but found he didn't have the energy to feel curious about it. The beast was still crouching in his chest, waiting for another excuse—anything—to spring forward and resume its pounding against the boy's ribs. Now that it was awake, Suichi knew it wouldn't sleep for a long time; it would curl up and wait, but never would it fall into such hibernation again.

The creature curled up as he spoke, as he apologized to Yoko's understanding eyes. As it did, exhaustion swooped down on him like a hungry falcon. All the prince wanted to do was sleep away the day's anger. Maybe when he woke up he would have the energy to care again.

By the time Suichi left that night, the beast had been overwhelmed by misery such as he hadn't felt since his mother had died. Worse than that, he felt he was everything his father had ever called him: worthless, weak, inept…More than anything he wanted to be deprived of his freedom, tied up and helpless, just for the excuse it would give him for hating himself so much. He wanted to be beaten and physically humiliated until the more palpable pain balanced out the uncontrollable ache in his chest.

----

Karasu waited for Suichi in the entrance hall, trying to ignore the worry that was eating away at him. He carefully maintained his grave expression even as the boy slunk into the room. The worry ceased its irksome nibbling, only to sink its fangs painfully back into him as Suichi caught his eyes.

_I had been expecting rage and unmitigated fury…instead he looks like a whipped dog!_ Karasu laid his hand on Suichi's shoulder and guided him gently to his room, waiting until the door was closed and locked before letting the prince collapse against him with a sob. Had it been anyone but Suichi, the display of vulnerability would have had Karasu fighting to ignore his sadistic impulses.

"I don't know whether this will be comforting or not, Suichi," he whispered, "but I guarantee you that you're not the only one who's upset." He paused as Suichi snorted his disbelief. "Trust me; all I've heard all day is people growling under their breath about how you've done nothing to deserve that, or how angry they were that someone could do that to their own child—" Karasu winced as Suichi cried out in annoyance.

"I don't want their pity! Haven't I been humiliated enough without the shame of being _pitied_ on top of it!?" The raven embraced him silently, reluctant to upset the boy even further. Suichi's fingers suddenly grasped the back of his shirt as the redhead raised his tearstained eyes to Karasu's face. "Please…Karasu…more than anything I need you tonight…why are we just standing here?"

The raven shook his head. "I can't and won't proceed when you're so upset, Suichi. Hurting someone sobbing in misery is something even I can't do."

"_Please…!_"

Karasu caught his emerald eyes and registered the desperation lurking within them. He sighed, for once really not wanting to hurt the boy, but unable to say no to his client. "Fine, but only once you stop crying."


	3. Chapter 3

"I already told you, Father. I _will_ choose one of them! Just give me time!"

"You've had three weeks, Suichi! For any other person that would be enough but for _you_…" The king sighed. "Fine. How about this? Today is Saturday. If you don't make a decision by this coming Friday, I will make it for you."

Suichi knew his father wasn't really concerned with whether or not that was acceptable to him. The redhead scowled, but jerked his head once in agreement before turning and leaving the room without another word.

Suichi prowled back up the stairs towards his own room, pausing in the open door of the room Yoko and Kuronue shared. "You'll know by Friday which one of you will be going home," he said shortly. Yoko nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but was distracted by Kuronue's almost inaudible whine.

The beast halted its half-hearted gnawing on Suichi's ribcage when he refocused on Kuronue. The bat's stunted wings, usually curved around Kuronue's arms, graceful and useless, were scrunched against his too-straight back. No one else but the fox that had lived with him for the past three weeks or the observant prince would have noticed any difference, because Kuronue's cocky and confident expression remained intact.

Neither said anything though, all too aware that it would be a waste of time. Suichi turned to brood his way up the stairs; Yoko watched Kuronue stare out the window for a moment longer, the question hovering on the tip of his tongue. The fox clenched his jaw together to restrain the inquiry and returned to his book.

"What do you mean my father asked you if you would marry me!?"

Karasu grinned. "It surprised me too, believe me."

Suichi stared at him. "Why did you say no?" he whispered. "Anyone else would jump at the chance…"

Karasu snorted. "Suichi, I know myself well enough to know that I would _not_ make a good king. I have control issues, you know that. If there was ever anyone who would fall under the power's spell it's me. What's worse, I'm a sadist, watching people suffer is like crack to me."

Suichi frowned at him. "That's not true and you know it. If you wanted me to suffer you wouldn't support me the way you do."

_That's only because you're you,_ Karasu thought. He didn't say it, though. If the boy wanted to think he was a decent person, the raven certainly wasn't going to stop him. "Look, Suichi, the idea of being king appeals to me too much for me to be a competent ruler. People who crave power and get it almost always end up abusing it." _And I would hate to break your heart by getting assassinated…_

Suichi buried his face in Karasu's chest and sighed. "And I got so exited, too…" he looked up again. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Karasu. I don't want to have to choose between Kuronue and Yoko, but I don't want Father to choose either. Not because I couldn't be happy with either of them, but I'm just so tired of never being allowed to make my own decisions!" His eyes glittered. "This choice is final; whomever I pick I have to live with for the rest of my life. I won't let him make that choice for me!" As always, Karasu was taken aback by the bitterness in the prince's voice. But his next words were shaking with tears and not rage. "But…really, I just want…more time. More time to-to be with you. Once I get engaged I can't ever come back…"

The raven had neglected to think of that. The truth bit deeply into him; suddenly he was clinging madly to every ticking second that passed. "Don't let _me _stop you from marrying, Suichi. I'm not worth it. Besides, you—" the raven froze and looked out at the silent black night. Swiftly he rose from the bed and halted in the window frame.

A jarringly familiar voice reached Suichi's ears. "I got tired of waiting, so I thought I'd come up and see for myself," it said. The voice's owner came through the window, confirming Suichi's suspicions.

The prince closed his eyes. "Hi, Yoko," he whispered.

Karasu looked from one to the other. "Suichi I had been hoping that the Yoko you'd been talking about wasn't the same…" he sighed. Suichi was smart enough to note the dejection that registered in Karasu's eyes.

Yoko met Suichi's face reluctantly. "Let's make a deal to not ask the other what he's doing here, okay?"

Suichi smiled. "Okay."

The fox moved back towards the window. "Should I come back later?"

Both shook their heads. Karasu smiled. "We were just talking about you, actually."

Suichi looked pained for a moment. "H-Hang on," he whispered. "Today's Thursday, isn't it?" He paused as both nodded. "Then, Karasu, this…this is the last time I'll be able to come back…"

Only the tiniest of whimpers revealed Karasu's pain as the meaning of Suichi's words hit him, but it was enough. Both demons were at his side, Suichi curled up against his chest and Yoko's arms around his shoulders.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _ Karasu berated himself. _I knew that if I got attached to either of them it would only end in heartbreak, and then I went and got attached to _both_ of them!_

He trembled as Suichi spoke. "Karasu…I'm sorry! You know I'd rather stay with you than marry anyone, but…How's this? I'll marry Kuronue; that way you'll at least still have Yoko!"

Karasu's head shot up. "No, Suichi, don't. Don't make a rash decision to protect me, I'm not worth it! Please…Suichi…"

"Rash deci—Karasu!" Suichi snorted. "Haven't you been listening!? The odds are I'll just end up flipping a coin! I have no preference! So why don't I just make the decision that makes everyone happy?" Karasu felt his heart shudder as the boy's eyes spilled. "K-Karasu, you've done so much for me…you've been there to support me since day one, even though it's not your job to care…you're the only reason I haven't killed myself yet! What kind of horrible person would I be if I pulled both Yoko and myself away from you?"

Karasu smothered his own pain for a moment. "You can choose whichever you like, Suichi. Just promise me you won't base your decision on what's best for me!"

It must have been something in Karasu's eyes, because Suichi lowered his face and whispered, "I-I promise." The boy looked at Yoko and smiled mischievously. "Which of us would you rather have, Yoko?"

The fox took the question seriously. "I-I don't know, Suichi. I've known Karasu longer, but…"

Karasu couldn't answer that question either. He leaned back into Yoko's embrace. _I had tried so hard not to let myself fall in love, both with Yoko and Suichi. And I thought I had succeeded…but knowing that I very well may not see either of them again…that I have to keep working here without the only two people that treat me as an equal…_ He heard another whimper escape his throat.

Yoko coughed. "I'll come back later so the two of you can say goodbye properly," he growled, sliding off the bed. "Take your time. Don't rush because I'm waiting. This night's your last night for sure; I have a fifty percent chance of returning tomorrow."

It was paradise to escape the unbearable sadness for a few hours, but once they were through Karasu came crashing back to Earth that much harder. He was all too aware of his heart pounding in his chest—each beat seemed to be counting down the time until Suichi was gone forever.

"D-Don't worry about me, Suichi. I'll be fine…" Karasu couldn't get his failing voice to continue any further.

"You're lying through your teeth and we both know it," Suichi accused. He got up, gathered his clothing, dressed, and curled back up in Karasu's arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Karasu…"

"You'll have someone, Suichi. You said you like them both well enough, and I can tell Yoko's crazy about you—Kuronue probably is, too. Whomever you marry will be there for you."

With a cry, Suichi pulled himself away. "The longer I stay here the harder it'll be to leave," he whispered.

Karasu stayed his hand as the boy reached for his wallet. "Not tonight. Tonight was—just between friends," Karasu grabbed Suichi and kissed him gently. "G-Goodbye, Suichi…"

Suichi whimpered and flung himself at the raven. He wrapped his arms around Karasu's neck and returned the kiss. The prince kissed him for a long time, putting everything he could not or would not say in words into it. He pulled away, met Karasu's eyes with his own bewildered, heartbroken ones for one last moment, turned, and fled, leaving Karasu grasping at empty air.


	4. Chapter 4

This may or may not be the last chapter. It depends on how lazy I am.

----

Suichi did not allow himself to think about Karasu at all on Friday. He spent the day alternating between Kuronue and Yoko, making good on his promise to not take the raven's wants into consideration. The last few hours of that day he dedicated to sitting holed up in his room, frantically trying to decide. Suichi's head and chest burned with a startling intensity by the time he had made his decision as the sun was setting.

----

"Well, Suichi? Wait, let me guess, you want Daddy to choose, right?"

Suichi laughed mirthlessly. "Don't be ridiculous. I spent all day deciding; I'm going to make _this_ decision on my own!" He turned to face Kuronue and Yoko, meeting each of their eyes in turn, careful not to give himself away. Fate was not kind to Karasu that evening. Suichi looked at Kuronue.

----

Kuronue felt his heart leap into his throat as Suichi spoke his name. All of the dread and terror of the last week disappeared. Until the prince's eyes turned apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry, Kuronue…"

Dumbly, Kuronue nodded, ears buzzing with sudden terror once more.

----

Fate was not kind to Karasu that day, and it gave Yoko a bittersweet victory. The fox smiled at Suichi, but the momentary euphoria faded once he realized he'd done well to say his goodbyes to Karasu the night before.

Yoko forgot his own problem as the king spoke. "Well, Kuronue, you'd better get packing." The fox watched Kuronue's eyes flash, and the bat turned slowly on his heel and slunk out.

"Father!" Suichi cried, turning to glare at the king. "Why can't you be nice for once!?" He turned and raced after Kuronue. Only Yoko noticed the tears.

Kuronue was a statue with an empty trunk at its feet when Suichi walked through the door. "Let me explain, Kuronue?" The prince pleaded. He flinched as guarded, hurt amethysts turned his way, but Kuronue jerked his head once. Suichi bit his lip. "You've been so sullen these past few days, Kuronue," he whispered. "And you wouldn't say why! I've been so worried about you, but you wouldn't trust me. And, Kuronue, I'm not emotionally stable enough myself right now to deal with someone who has such violent mood swings and won't attempt to explain or even acknowledge them!"

"_That's_what decided it!?" Kuronue snorted.

Suichi sighed. "It was the hardest choice I'd ever had to make, Kuronue. Had you not gotten so depressed I probably would have just flipped a coin, that's how certain I am that I could survive quite happily with either of you. But…would you tell me _now_ why you've been so…gloomy? Otherwise, I'll spend the rest of my life wondering." The boy smiled.

Kuronue didn't say anything for a while, but not because he didn't trust Suichi. He was afraid of the prince's reaction. Finally, he spoke, knowing it didn't matter anymore, anyway. "I didn't want to tell you this before you decided," he whispered. "I didn't want you to choose me out of…_pity,_ or because you felt obligated to." He sat down on the bed besides Suichi, but didn't look at him. "But now that your final decision has been made I guess I can say it." Never did Kuronue let his eyes stray to Suichi's face. "My father…will undoubtedly find some way to blame your choosing Yoko on _me_. But he doesn't take out anger or disappointment the way normal people do. He gets violent. Really violent." He paused again. It was a much longer pause.

"For a while, when I was younger, Father…I was his—slave. Actually, I think 'his bitch' is a better term." Kuronue didn't need to look at Suichi to feel the prince suddenly begin to smolder. "I…stayed like that…until he acknowledged that it would be suspicious if I wasn't out seeking marriage. But he still…"

"He'll still rape you if you go home empty-handed, correct?' There was a low hiss in Suichi's voice, like a kettle on the verge of boiling. "Then you won't go home. You'll stay here. If you're not protected enough in the king's own palace then you're not protected anywhere."

Momentarily caught off guard by the harshness in Suichi's voice, Kuronue could only stare. He blinked, shook his head, and regained his tremors of fear. "He'll just come here. How could you stop him from bringing his own son home?"

He didn't scowl, but the scowl was there, hanging around his angel's face like a cloud of wasps. "Father _will_ protect you, Kuronue." There was such a force on that "will" that Kuronue knew that Suichi would have an aneurism if the king tried to kick Kuronue out.

----

"Aneurism" turned out to be a rather weak word to describe the mood the king's refusal put Suichi in. Thunder crashed in the prince's eyes as he glared into his father's face.

"…what." It was a not-question, spoken in disbelief, disgust, a response to the spark that had ignited the wick on the end of a stick of dynamite. "Did you _hear_ me. Were you even _listening_. I'm not here wasting my time." It was a growl.

"Don't question me, Suichi." Mild surprise.

_Technically, he wasn't,_ Kuronue mused. _None of those statements were meant as a question…_

"For once in your life, your miserable life, _listen_ to me. Until then I'll question you all I want!" Both demons blinked. It had to be the first time in Suichi's life that he had snapped at anyone.

Kuronue bowed awkwardly to the king and trudged after Suichi out of the room. Once they were clear he shot a sideways glance at the boy's face. It was clear now, calm and emotionless once more.

"Er…Suichi?" He was only too aware of the ticking time bomb that was his prince.

His head didn't turn, but his eyes shot sideways way too fast for him to have really regained his cool. "Yes?"

"I-thank you," Kuronue growled awkwardly. He knew something was still wrong when Suichi only nodded and changed the subject abruptly.

"I don't need Father…the Guard Captain will listen to me."

Yoko almost crashed into them as he rounded the corner at a furious pace. "Oh. _There_ you are, Suichi. I was looking everywhe—what's wrong?" His eyes flickered from Suichi's hard eyes to Kuronue's anxious face. "What happened?"

"Father's being a jackass about letting Kuronue stay," Suichi hissed. "But I've got influence, too. We'll see if Kuronue's returning to his father's wrath…"

"What's going on?" Yoko asked once more. "Why's he in such a foul mood?"

Kuronue wasn't sure if he wanted to trust the fox with his story. "He's gotten all self-righteous on my part. It's nothing, really." He knew Yoko didn't believe that; he wasn't even convincing himself.

----

The beast was succeeding. Dynamite fizzled from nestled deep in Suichi's chest, needing only one more spark to blast his ribcage apart and unleash the monster lurking within.

The prince's mind was a blank buzz of anger and the crackling of the explosives. He couldn't even hear the conversation going on behind him. But the noise cut off sharply, and was replaced with a blaring alarm at the same second that Kuronue froze. He whirled around.

"What?"

Kuronue's whisper was barely audible. "Here." It was all he needed to say.

Fear lent Suichi a sudden burst of violence. He grabbed Kuronue's shoulders so hard the bat flinched. "Where? _Where_ is he?"

"The king."

He felt Yoko's dumbfounded stare following him as he raced back the way he had just come. "Come _on_!" he bellowed back.

Their footsteps echoed after him. Suichi ran _into_ the double doors of the throne room, hearing them crash against the marble walls with a satisfyingly loud noise. The visitor turned, his eyes going straight through Suichi's body to find those of his son.

"What perfect timing," the king said. "We were just talking about you."

Suichi ignored him and locked eyes with the father who looked remarkably like Kuronue. "I will not hand Kuronue over to you." His voice, even to him, was _too_ quiet.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon, Your Highness?" His fake innocence gave the nearing explosion a nudge.

Without looking, Suichi reached back and dragged Kuronue forward. "You heard me. Kuronue's told me all about _you_ and I will _not_let him return to such treatment."

The demon's eyes hardened. "Has he now?" His voice was a growl. "And you plan on stopping me from retrieving my own son, do you?" He laughed. Suichi was able to deduct, from Kuronue's sudden trembling, that his father's laugh was never followed by anything good. "Kuronue will come home, won't you?" Kuronue whimpered. "Now come here."

Suichi felt Kuronue start forward. His nails dug into his friend's arm. "You're not going anywhere, Kuronue."

Kuronue's father had no patience. His purple eyes narrowed. "You dare and try and stop me, boy?"

"Yes."

The demon snarled at his son. "Kuronue! Come _here!_"

Yoko grabbed Kuronue's shoulder, getting very irritated very quickly. He snarled at the bat's mirror image that glared at him from across the room. "He's not your dog, jackass."

Suichi huffed his agreement. "Kuronue's not going anywhere. You're wasting my time; go away."

----

Yoko had been enjoying the mystified expression on the king's face, but when it suddenly changed to anger it just fueled his own rage. Suichi's eyes flashed to his father's face and a low growl rumbled from the redhead's chest.

"This has nothing to do with you, Father. For once, do yourself a favor and keep your fat mouth shut."

The king sputtered indignantly as Kuronue's father moved towards the trio in the doorway. Suichi refocused on him and stubbornly stared him down, his nails digging deeper into Kuronue's shoulder, the wolfish snarl growing louder and louder in Yoko's ears.

Suddenly Yoko found himself knocked backwards and falling on his tail. Even Yoko's eyes were almost inadequate tools for deciphering the next couple of seconds. Before the pain signals had even reached Yoko's brain Kuronue's father had grabbed his son and attempted to pull him away, and Suichi moved faster than any of them had ever seen to grab the demon by the throat and slam him against the far wall. Yoko got up and was about to go try and help Suichi when he was forced to stop short.

Suichi's aura had gone from its normal placid red to a thick, smoky gray. His hair lifted and blew of its own accord, in a violent wind that the fox couldn't feel. What had stopped Yoko's advance was anger, rage of the purest kind, fury unadulterated. It blasted away from Suichi in all directions; Yoko and the guards that were trying to stop the prince could only prowl around the edges.

"How_dare_ you assault Yoko…" Every hair on the fox's body stood on end. Suichi's voice had an unearthly rasp to it, audible over the boiling-kettle-hiss that his voice had been reduced to. "Not only do you mock and taunt me, not only do you demand I return Kuronue to you, you take the liberty to _assault_ Yoko!" Suichi's fingers tightened around the demon's throat. "Let me make this perfectly clear: There is no way in _hell_ I will let you get your slimy hands on Kuronue. You are an abusive, cold-hearted, cowardly rapist who doesn't deserve the air he breaths!"

"He-He's my son…." the demon choked…"You can't stop…me…" He swiped at Suichi's face with his long claws in an attempt to make him let go.

Suichi's other hand came up and caught the demon's wrist. Whatever restraint the prince had been exercising was let go. Yoko had moved to where he could see the left half of Suichi's face. Pink had been creeping through the boy's eyes for a few moments; now they glowed an angry, pulsing red. Suichi said nothing; his teeth remained clenched and his jaw shut, but a metallic shriek ripped through Yoko's eardrums, rebounding off the marble walls. The fox winced and clamped a hand over his ears as the sound repeated, the idiot guards milling around like panicked cattle, unable to tell where the noise was coming from.

Yoko looked back at Suichi and yelped. He heard Kuronue sink to his knees as they gave way. Insubstantial, ethereal, giant black wings had sprouted from the prince's back and a long, semi-transparent reptilian neck curved away from Suichi's and curved up past the prince's whipping hair. The fox felt the powerful gusts of wind as the dragon beat its smoky wings and screeched again, rising slowly from Suichi's body. Kuronue's father had gone beyond trembling in terror and had frozen solid, apparently trying to melt into the marble behind him. The beast wrenched itself free and soared in a circle above Suichi's head. It exhaled a stream of the same turbulent, swirling black substance from which it was made at Kuronue's father. The demon shrieked as if actually burned, the sound cut short by Suichi's grasp on his throat.

Suddenly the fox understood. Yoko's terror evaporated. If his theory was correct then the dragon could not hurt him. He closed his eyes and stepped forward into the angry storm that cut him off from Suichi. It was like wading through shoulder-deep molasses in iron boots against the wind, but stubbornly he pressed on, trying to reach Suichi before the prince committed homicide, for whatever just reason Suichi may have had. Above him, the dragon bellowed a warning that Yoko ignored. The fox opened an eye and saw the swirling black flame hurling towards him, but felt nothing but a warm breeze as it rushed past him. The dragon roared in frustration but abandoned its efforts to drive Yoko away.

It took ages to reach Suichi and the relative calm around him. Yoko staggered up to him with leaden limbs and burning lungs. Gasping, unable to speak, he tried to tug Suichi's arm away from the demon's throat. Kuronue's father was starting to turn blue. One opaque red eye glared up at Yoko, and an irritated growl pierced the fox's ears.

"He deserves more than death, Yoko," Suichi hissed.

"That's not…for you…to decide, Suichi…" Yoko panted, tugging fruitlessly at the prince's arm. "Leave him for…the courts…please…"

"Never."

Try as he could Yoko could not overpower the redhead. Despite the difference in size, weight, and strength, Suichi moved no more than a deeply rooted tree would. The more he tried, the angrier Suichi became, and the more substantial the anger-dragon became. The fox switched tactics and tried cajoling, he tried reassuring, he even tried petting and cooing but the prince didn't budge.

----

Kuronue looked at the monster spouting gouts of flame at his father. It was no longer transparent and seemed much bigger than before. Somehow he knew that the dragon must not be allowed to fully materialize. If it did, Suichi would live the rest of his life in misery and rage. Something told the bat that if Suichi fully strangled his father like the prince obviously planned, the beast would solidify for sure. He couldn't let life treat Suichi so badly.

"S-Suichi…"

----

For a moment Yoko saw a flicker of green in the prince's eyes. He glanced at Kuronue and mouthed at him to keep trying.

"Suichi, stop…it's not worth it. Let him go…" Kuronue sounded afraid and tired.

The prince blinked, his fingers loosening on the demon's throat.

"Please, Suichi, don't do this!! Let him go!!" Kuronue had obviously seen the change in the prince because he sounded more confident, more sure of himself.

The readhead swayed on his feet, confusion resting on his brow. "But…but…Kuronue…" A hoarse whisper replaced the eerie hiss of just a few seconds before. "I thought…"

Kuronue got to his feet. "You thought wrong, Suichi. I don't want you to murder anyone, even _him_. Please, it's not worth it…"

Yoko chanced a glance at the dragon. It was fading again, but not without a fight. It shrieked and sent a stream of flame through Suichi's body. The prince's body tensed once more in anger and his fingers closed tighter around Kuronue's father's trachea.

"Suichi! Don't let it get to you! Don't take justice into your own hands like it wants you to, please!!" Kuronue's pleading brought the green back completely. When the beast shot its poison fire through the prince again, this time Suichi fought back. He wrenched his hand away from the demon's throat with a cry of pain. As Kuronue's father slumped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air, the dragon's dying shriek echoed repeatedly around the cold marble reception hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Don't wish, don't start. / Wishing only wounds the heart."_–Wicked, "I'm Not That Girl"

* * *

Yoko caught Suichi as he fell and gently laid him on the floor before going to Kuronue and helping the bat to his feet.

"Th-thanks, Yoko," he muttered. "What the hell _was_ that anyway?"

"The dragon?" Yoko asked. "It was…anger, sadness, humiliation…negative emotions that Suichi had locked inside himself for his entire life materialized. If my suspicions are correct then the monster first awoke the day His Majesty disowned his own son. Suichi's been a ticking time bomb ever since." The two demons were quiet as they looked over at the redhead's exhaustion-claimed body lying peacefully on the pale marble tile. With a nervous glance at his father's bloated face, Kuronue moved forward and knelt besides the prince's head. Yoko joined him after a moment, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of Suichi's face. They both looked up as footsteps rang across the hall.

Yoko was close enough to see the king's knees shaking. His face was pale as he stared down at his son's sleeping form. "Maybe…" It was barely audible, but both Kuronue and Yoko were certain they could finish the king's sentace: "Maybe I was wrong about him…" The fox hid a smirk and rose to his feet, hearing Kuronue's father regain consciousness. He stalked over and kicked the demon fully awake.

"When you can move, I want to see you crawl on your hands and knees and kiss the ground Kuronue stands on, because he saved your worthless life," the fox snarled. "I don't know the details, but I heard enough to piece together a vague idea, and if what you've done is horrid enough to make Suichi snap then I'm sure you deserve death." Yoko spun on one white-shod heel and returned to the prince. He picked him up off the ground, turned his back on the king, and left the entrance hall. Kuronue paused, eyes flickering from his father to the king, and then followed him out.

When they reached the stairs Kuronue stopped the fox. "Let me take him, Yoko," he whispered. "It's on my account he's unconscious in the first place…"

Suddenly protective of his fiancée, Yoko hesitated for a moment. Then he smiled and relinquished the prince to Kuronue's arms.

* * *

The next few months whirled by before Suichi's slowly recovering eyes. When the dragon had vanished it had sucked all the energy from the redhead's body and left him weak and exhausted for months. Yoko and Kuronue spent as much time with him as they could, but each were aware that spending long periods of time shut up in the prince's bedroom would only add to the stories flying around the entire kingdom.

Suichi was diligent in banishing all thoughts of Karasu before they had time to consume him with grief, but he had no control over his dreams. The raven haunted his room at night, threatening his heart with memories of those long, soft fingers brushing across his cheek, perhaps to move a strand of hair or wipe away a tear. A good night's sleep became something of a fond memory for the prince as he woke nightly in tears.

The lack of sleep did nothing to aid Suichi's recovery, and he spent most of the time before his wedding either bored senseless or in a black pit of depression that sometimes not even Yoko or Kuronue could haul him from. He was in one of these bottomless holes when Yoko approached with a question.

"Suichi…what about Karasu?" Yoko was hesitant, knowing the effect any mention of the raven's name had on the boy.

"Wh-what about him?" Suichi bit back tears, knowing it was hard topic for Yoko to discuss as well, and that the fox, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, became a tiny bit jealous of Karasu whenever Suichi let his broken heart get the better of him.

"I just…I was wondering if…if we should invite him to the wedding. You know, as a mutual friend. That way we could at least…see him one last time." Much to his irritation the fox had to swallow the lump in his throat.

Suichi stared blankly at the wall for such a long time that Yoko began to wonder if the boy had even heard him. But then he quavered, "It-it would hurt me too much, Yoko. Him too, probably. I'd rather it just be a—clean cut."

The fox breathed a sigh of relief. "Me too, Suichi. But if you'd wanted too I would have dealt with it…for you."

The prince summoned a smile and was surprised to find that he meant it. "You do so much for me, Yoko…" he whispered. "I've been such a spoiled brat these past few months, sitting here in bed while you run around and take care of all the crap that traditionally I should be doing. And not once have you complained or gotten annoyed with me even though I'd deserve it, sitting here and sulking like a child over someone whom I know I can never have…"

"All the more reason to sulk over him, Suichi," Yoko said, trying to hide how touched he was. "And it's because I know exactly how you feel that I can let you mourn Karasu with a minimum of jealousy. I've shed more than a few tears over him myself and I've had more than my fair share of dreams that I awoke miserable from. And I know it must be ten times harder on you, Suichi, and frankly I don't know how you can endure that kind of heartbreak without going insane."

"I don't have the energy to go insane again."

It was a brave attempt at a joke and the first time Yoko had seen Suichi's old cheer shine through his black veil of misery. He knew he could broach the other question he'd been to hesitant to ask before.

"Suichi…I have another question for you. And the person in charge of the wedding plans has been breathing down my neck about it for a while now, so an answer would be appreciated." Yoko nibbled the inside of his lip, dreading the answer he was sure he'd receive. "Who…who do you want as your best man?"

"Kuronue."

"Ah…" Yoko swore internally. "That might be a problem…"

Suichi tilted his head. "Why? Is something wrong with him?" Suddenly he looked afraid. "It's not…his father didn't…"

Yoko hastened to reassure him, almost laughing at the concern on the boy's face. "No, nothing that bad, Suichi. He's fine, believe me. It's just that…well, I…kind of wanted him as _my_ best man…"

"…Oh. That is a bit of a problem isn't it?" Suichi sighed. "I suppose there isn't anyone else at all…?"

"Not really." Yoko paused. "Well, with the exception of…you know. But we're not inviting him so…"

Suichi nodded dumbly. "What do we do?"

"I suppose we could just ask him…you know, ask him which one of us…" Yoko shrugged.

"I hate to have to do that to him but if there really is no other way..." Suichi stayed the fox as he rose to get Kuronue. "I'll send someone, Yoko. Please…stay here with me?"

Yoko resettled himself in his chair, watching Suichi sweetly ask his chamberlain to find Kuronue. The man shot a disapproving look at Yoko before bowing his way out of the room.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like me much," Yoko said, grinning.

Suichi sighed. "He's very concerned with propriety so he's never too thrilled when I'm alone behind closed doors with you or Kuronue…always expects the worst of everyone, he does."

They waited in a comfortable silence, not needing mindless chatter to fill the space between them. Yoko studied the prince's face, taking in the bloodshot eyes that for once were not brimming with tears, and the dark veins stark against the transparent skin of his hand. _He's not sleeping enough…no wonder his recovery is so slow. I wish there was more I could do for him..._

Kuronue entered with a minimum of fuss, the guards having given up announcing his and Yoko's arrivals quite some time ago. He smiled at Suichi.

"You look cheerier than usual. What's up?"

Suichi glanced at Yoko. "Actually we…have a question for you, Kuronue. Which—which one of us would you rather be best man for?"

Kuronue's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline. "Are you…asking me for real or as a joke?"

"For real," Yoko muttered. "Neither of us can think of anyone else…"

Kuronue grinned. "I guess I should feel flattered, huh?" he mused. "But really I just hate making hard decisions…"

The prince sighed. "We wouldn't make you choose if we thought there was some other way," he apologized.

Kuronue was quiet for a while, lost in thought, his eyes moving from Yoko to Suichi and back again. He looked strained, and to Yoko, like his eyes remained on Suichi longer than they did on him. _But maybe that's just my imagination…_ After some time Kuronue buried his face in his hands and growled in frustration.

"I can't decide!" he grumbled. "I mean, I don't want to hurt either of you, and not only that…I mean you're both my best friends how can I _possibly_ choose one of you over the other!?"

Yoko looked thoughtful. "Maybe…you don't have to," he mused. "I wonder…there's nothing anywhere that says we both can't have the same best man…maybe Kuronue could be both of ours…"

Suichi smiled bitterly. "I can hardly see father agreeing to that, Yoko. He's so conservative…"

Yoko scowled. "I've given up caring what that old fart wants," he growled. "It's our wedding, damnit, and if he doesn't like it well then he can just…shove it."

"You know Yoko, that's bordering on treason…" Kuronue cautioned.

The fox snorted. "Treason…please." He looked at Kuronue. "Would _you_ agree to being both our best man?"

The bat shrugged and nodded, grinning at Suichi. "Although in your case, I guess we'd call it your 'maid-of-honor' wouldn't we?" He wasn't able to duck the pillow Suichi hurled at him.

Yoko snickered. "Maybe you should wear half a tux and half a dress, Kuronue. That way you could be both!" Yoko caught the pillow and grinned at Suichi, who had turned a beautiful shade of red.

"Both of you shut up," he growled. But he was smiling, truly smiling, for the first time in months.

* * *

How he managed to keep the smile on his face was beyond him, because a burning hot knife was digging deeper into his heart with every passing second. The preacher's words passed unheeded, meaningless, through a vast ocean of panic, sorrow, and the black frothing waves of depression that pounded against his skull. The worst part was he knew Yoko saw right through his idiotically grinning façade and that the pain he was in was only breaking the fox's heart. Mechanically he recited his vows, not hearing a word he was saying over the buzzing in his ears and the throbbing in his head, and then stared stupidly at Yoko's shoulder as the fox did the same. A few scattered phrases registered in his consciousness: "…devotion…loyally…for the rest of eternity…"

_Eternity..._ The word made Suichi's legs tremble visibly under the elaborate white robe he was wearing and he bit forcibly on his lower lip to stop the tears from spilling. The rest of the ceremony was a battle to loosen misery's grip on his heart. Emotional instability had taken up residence in the gaping hole Karasu had left behind, which seemed to grow larger with time. Suichi found himself hard pressed to suppress his rampaging amygdale during even what should have been a joyful occasion.

The words he had been dreading having to say without a chorus of tears must have escaped his lips unheeded because Yoko's trembling hand was on his cheek, golden eyes swimming expectantly in front of his own. Suichi pulled himself onto tip-toe and let the fox's arms slide around his waist. The vast height difference would have made this moment impossible had Kuronue not stolen Suichi's shoes the day before and had two-inch platforms attached to the soles. Suichi flushed as he remembered, but only briefly, because all thoughts of Kuronue or Karasu were swept aside by Yoko's soothing, warm, and lingering a fraction of a second longer than proper, kiss.

* * *

It was hard, standing there and watching Suichi's painfully cheerful smile and listen to the preacher's meaningless rambling, but Yoko managed to keep himself under control. He had hoped that their wedding would have given the prince a chance to forget Karasu for a few blissful hours, but he now realized that he was wishing for the impossible.

Even through the sharp pain in his chest that the fox tried so hard to ignore, Yoko had to say that Suichi looked more beautiful than he could remember ever seeing him. The long, white robe was clingy enough to outline the boy's luscious curves, while not enough to be considered improper. The plain color brought out Suichi's crimson hair and emerald eyes. Clearly visible under the loosely tied robe was the royal blue silk tunic. A highly stylized wolf adorned one breast in gold thread; a gold crane, the other. But beyond the elaborate clothing was the prince's subtly tragic aura that not even the slightly foolish smile plastered on his face could ruin. His sorrowful air drew everyone's attention, although most would not have been able to pinpoint what it was that drew them in.

Yoko returned from his daydreaming with an unpleasant jolt when Kuronue subtly kicked his foot. He could hear his voice quavering as he recited his vows, but he ignored it, locking eyes with Suichi, desperately trying to tell him he understood the pain he was in, that he wanted to be there, that he _would_ be there, to comfort him always, through the meaninglessly formal words he recited. But he knew Suichi was not listening; he had not been listening the entire time. He was fighting some inner battle with his emotions that Yoko couldn't help him win.

The fox brought Suichi back to the here and now with a gentle touch to his silken cheek. Suichi looked up at him, a little startled, but Yoko slid his arms around his slender waist, cherishing the moment with all his heart, and kissed the boy, once more trying to convey all that had been lost in those recited lines.

* * *

_Why am I suddenly so tired…?_ Suichi sank into a chair once they were safely out of the auditorium and closed his eyes. He heard Yoko sink into a crouch besides him and smiled tiredly at him.

"Are you up for the Receiving, Suichi? We could always just do it tomorrow if you're too tired…" The fox's voice sounded genuinely concerned and Suichi was further comforted by the gentle hand Yoko laid on his head. He shook his head.

"I'm alright, Yoko. I'd rather just do it now and get it over with." He opened his eyes and looked over at the fox. "Thanks, though. You're always so willing to go out of your way to help me…thank you so much…"

They walked in silence down the corridor to the entrance hall, which had been re-outfitted to hold the Receiving. Anyone who wanted was welcome to come and give the newlyweds their blessings. It was reportedly very dull and repetitive, but it was an old custom that de-alienated the royal family. The king wouldn't hear of skipping it.

When they walked through the door, Suichi thought for sure he was hallucinating. He was certain that the reason for his sleepless nights had materialized before him to torment him during the day. But when Yoko froze in shock, Suichi knew it was no hallucination. He was there. Waiting patiently by the open front door, he was there.


	6. Chapter 6

I cried like a baby as I wrote this. Last chapter for real this time. We've had a few false endings but it's actually over this time.

* * *

"K-Karasu…" Yoko's voice cracked past the lump in his throat. "Karasu…what…?"

The raven moved towards them, and Yoko noticed with a nasty shock the dark circles under his bloodshot lavender eyes. "Perhaps it was a stupid wish, but imagine my surprise when no invitation arrived…" he whispered. "Although I guess it wouldn't be proper to invite _me_ to the prince's wedding…"

"No...Karasu, you've got it all—" Yoko was cut off my Suichi's cry.

"_Karasu!"_ The reaction was a little delayed, but Suichi ran forward and collapsed into Karasu's startled arms. He didn't care about propriety anymore and he ignored the guards' threatening rustle.

The raven, however, had retained a shred of dignity and was all too aware that he might have some awkward questions to answer later if Suichi continued in that manner. "Sui—Your Highness, please, don't you think it's a better idea to not advertise our…relationship…?" he whispered. "I mean, I'm glad to see you too, but…"

"I don't care," Suichi rasped. "I don't care anymore…"

Yoko met Karasu's eyes a little apologetically. "_This_ is why we didn't invite you, Karasu.

What Suichi seems to be forgetting is that now that his emotions get the better of him it's going to

be that much harder to watch you leave again…" He closed his eyes, pulling his quavering voice back under control once more. "Suichi and I agreed that seeing you today would only serve as a painful reminder of what we're leaving behind…"

Now Karasu looked guilty. "I'm sorry, f—Your Highness, I had no idea…but now of course it seems so obvious. I'm so sorry; you know I didn't mean to hurt either of you."

Yoko only nodded, no longer trusting his voice. Suichi convulsed in Karasu's arms, desperately trying to hold back tears. And both of them froze as a voice reached their ears.

"Well, well, look who it is." With a cry Suichi spun around, meeting his father's eyes warily. The king looked at Yoko with surprise in his eyes. "You were in on this, were you?"

The fox flushed a little and nodded again, then decided he had no reason to hold anything back anymore. "I was…another of Karasu's…regulars," he said, hearing the raven's wince of disapproval.

The king's brow furrowed sharply. "I hear people arriving." He looked and both Yoko and Suichi. "You two, meet me in my office once this is over." His eyes shifted to Karasu. "You, come with me. I wish to speak with you."

Karasu bowed and followed the king out the door. He said nothing to either of them, but lightly touched the back of Suichi's hand in farewell. A whine escaped the prince's throat as he bit back the tears that that one touch had brought. Suichi closed his eyes and leaned against Yoko, who was suddenly right next to him, whispering in his ears.

"Come now, Suichi," he muttered, "no tears, at least, not right now. We have to look pretty for everyone, please?" The fox felt like crying himself, but he restrained himself, feeling the redhead take a few shuddering deep breaths. "Later you can cry all you want," he promised as Suichi pulled away from him, calm once more. They could hear the people now, and Suichi took one last deep breath and forced his face into a gracious smile.

* * *

It was with sore feet that the two trudged up to the king's office three hours later. They waited, rather impatiently, as the guards announced them and stumbled through the double oak doors. He was camouflaged so perfectly with the black leather armchair that it took a second for either of them to notice Karasu.

"We had a nice long talk while we waited for you two," the king said with a smile. "Be seated, both of you." With relief they found seats, eyes flickering from Karasu to the king. "Naturally I think both of you know I cannot allow your…midnight excursions…to continue. As long as it remained a secret it was none of my business what you did in your spare time when you were single, Suichi. But I couldn't let you have an affair…"

Suichi closed his eyes and nodded. "I know," he whispered. Yoko wondered if either the king or Karasu caught the self-inflicted heartbreak those words contained.

"Karasu has made it sound as if you and he had a relationship beyond what you paid him for, is that correct?" Once more Suichi nodded, his cheeks coloring. The king looked at Yoko. "He said the same about you, Yoko. Is there truth to it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the fox said quietly. _More truth than you might think…_

Suichi's father leaned back in his chair. "Well, then at least that explains your…melancholy behavior…these past few months, Suichi. I had wondered."

Suichi hid his irritation. _He dragged us up here just to ask about the validity of that claim? Doesn't he realize we're tired…?_ "It's my own fault," he whispered. "I knew it would eventually have to end and yet I still stupidly allowed myself to become so…attached, even when I knew how much it would hurt when I left…"

"No, Your Highness." Karasu's voice startled them. "It's my fault for letting you get so close. I should have kept to business like we're supposed to and never let it become personal. I knew it would only end in pain but I—I—I couldn't help myself!" His eyes shifted to Yoko. "With either of you."

"K-Karasu…" Yoko felt the tears in his eyes and found he didn't care. He wanted so much to crawl once more into Karasu's welcoming embrace. Slowly, the tears he'd been withholding for Suichi's sake escaped the fox's self-control, one-by-one running freely down his face as he sat there in the king's study. "I'm sorry, Suichi…"

Suichi touched Yoko's shoulder with one trembling hand. "D-Don't cry, Yoko…" he whispered. "You're gonna make me cry…again." Already he felt the tears cleaving their way through the well-worn trail on his cheeks.

_I'm the cause of all this…I'm the reason they'll never be happy._ _I never should have come today…it's my fault. All my fault…_ What was still intact of Karasu's heart shattered that evening. He could feel the king's eyes on him, gauging his reaction to this sudden display of emotion, and he could feel how little he cared. He knew what he had to do. The raven rose to his feet and crossed the room and dropped to his knees before the teary newlyweds. He took one of Suichi's and one of Yoko's hands in his own and waited until they looked at him.

"Both of you, listen to me," he whispered. "You need to let me go. I'm not worth spending the rest of your lives miserable over; no one is. You have each other now, so whatever role I used to play in your lives, let the other perform. Forget about me; let go. I promise you'll feel better if you just…let…go." Karasu rose to his feet once more, refusing to meet either of their eyes. He untangled his hand from Yoko's grasp and released Suichi, but he found the boy's fingers grasped his own in a vice. So the raven did the only thing he could: He turned and headed for the door. Suichi didn't let go until the last possible second.

* * *

Yoko made good on his promise that night as they lay in bed, fully dressed and in tears. He held Suichi's violently trembling body as tightly to him as he could, feeling the tears soaking his shirt and wishing they would sink through his skin to douse the burning pain in his own chest. He knew the words Karasu had spoken were true, but he wasn't sure if either of them were capable of heeding his advice. The fox rested his cheek on Suichi's head, quietly letting the prince have the breakdown he'd been restraining for so long.

Suichi knew this was the last night that would be wasted in Karasu's name. He knew he would be able to do as the raven said if he could shed the billions of tears that had accumulated and had been weighing him down. So he lay there in Yoko's patient arms and cried. With every tear shed it was a little easier to accept the truth, a little easier to let that soft hand slide from his own.


End file.
